Friends Vs Best Friends
by ColbyDanielle
Summary: A good friend will comfort you when he rejects you. A best friend will go up to him and ask, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?" In a collection of short stories on how dex holder best friends deal with each others problems.
1. Laugh at Pain

**YAY! Another story! Each one is based on the Friends Vs Best Friends thing. **

_**Red and Green** _

_A good friend will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. A best friend will laugh at you and say, "Haha, loser!"_

* * *

Vee was fighting against Golduck, jets of water were countered by walls of energy. Vee's attacks were held back by strong confusions. Each side gave it their all and one side was pushing especially hard.

"Get in close Golduck!" Shouted the brunette trainer as the psychic type started to aim a powerful blow at the foe.

Red watched carefully as Vee lost its target in the cloud of mist. "Vee agility"

Both were now unable to see their pokemon completely until powerful blast knocked both trainers back several feet. The fog cleared out more before they could see the two pokemon panting heavily facing towards each other hardly anything left for unrequired battling. Both trainers returned the pokemon to their pokeballs immediately.

"Well I guess it's time to head back to camp." The black haired teenager yawned and gazed up at the setting sun. "We didn't even have lunch; you've been intense this week." He commented to his friend.

"Haven't noticed." Came the cool reply as the boys trudged up the steep forest floor.

Red coughed once and kept talking. "You know I haven't talked to Blue in a while have you?"

Green's sharp gaze cut to Red. "I don't keep up with that pesky woman. How would I know?" His tone was sharp and the change caught the battler off guard.

He knew his friend well enough to know what is bothering him and he knew that he wasn't getting a direct answer from his friend. "Just asking. "

The rest of the hike was in silence so when they made it to camp it was awkwardly quite in the cabin. Green started digging through the fridge for left over from the previous night and Red found healing items for the pokemon .

"It's the 8th right?" Red finally spoke up again destroying Green's hope of peace.

"Yes, it's the last day here."

Feeling annoyed with the brisk and dismissing tone of his friend he growled.

"Alright Oak, What's your problem? Well?" His red eyes flashed. It wasn't odd for him to get like this but being stuck with his cold attitude for a few days and him being angry about something had worn his last nerves.

"I pissed Blue off too much and she left." He spoke without remorse or anger or anything. This caused the red eyed man to stop. They always fought, it wasn't new and it didn't bother Green.

"She comes back in a day or two though." Red pointed out, maybe Green was having his man period or something, he sure was over reacting.

"This was two weeks ago. I didn't make her that mad, she just hasn't come back" His voice cracked and Red laughed. Hardy strong laughter that made the blood rush to Green's ears.

"Dude," Red cleared his throat and watched his angry best friend turning to face him down "You're worried about Blue. Blue!" Green harsh glare sobered Red just a little.

"You should be worried; she's been missing for _two weeks_." Green stressed as if he couldn't get the words into Red's head. Red was always the first to go to his friends rescuing not him.

Red only laughed more. "Dude, This is Blue she can handle herself she has changed a lot. She can get herself out of what she's in and there hasn't been a peep from any threats. You would know if she needed help. Knowing her she probably found so other helpless guy to toy with. Plus you've gone without her longer then that."

Pouring him a bowl of soup from the pot that had been boiling Red took a mouthful before saying one last thing. "And here I thought the stoic Green had enough control to not fall for a girl who lives on emotions."

That night Green went to bad with a bad taste in his mouth and planning a lecture in his head for that pesky girl when she got back. He thought friends were supposed to help you when you're upset, not laugh in your face.

* * *

**Yes. I know they are a bit OC but everyone acts different around there best friends.** **No Flames this is for fun.**


	2. Kidnaped Prince

**Hello! Oh look. More updates. Isn't that great? So let's see how these two handle each other's problems in the way best friends do**

* * *

_**Blue and Yellow**_

_**A good friend helps you find your prince. A best friend kidnaps him and brings him to you.**_

"Yellow~" A loud voice seemed to fill the café and caused the petite blond to shrink into her seat." Raising her hand she waved the older women towards her.

With long hip swaying strides the girl reached the small corner booth but not without catching a few eyes. Yellow smiled at her friend.

"Hey Blue, where have you been" Yellow asked taking a sip of her tea. Chuckling the said girl shrugged. "Oh I've been shopping, getting a few things. I felt guilty on just popping in a staying for so long."

Yellow shook her head and smiled, "Really Blue it's only been a couple weeks it's nice to have company plus we've had fun going on your trips."

Blue simply brushed her off with a wave of her newly manicured hand. "Please, a few girls' day outs aren't enough to pay you back for aiding me in my plan." Yellow cringed. Blue had told her the second day about her plan. She and Green got into a bit of a tiff over Blue barrowing Green's Machoke to help her reorganize her new house in Pallet Town leaving Green one pokemon short. However she did return it but not without being caught, and she knew it was her fault entirely she didn't think he had the right to yell at her outside the gym so she turned around during his rant and disappeared. Apparently she wasn't even that upset about it but did want revenge so she decided to disappear for a while. At first she visited her parents for a few days but then she got an idea and came to Yellow's cottage.

When idea of helping Blue do something that would probably end up hurting somebody Yellow wasn't entirely pleased, "Don't you think that maybe your pushing this too far for a little fight?"

"Hohoho.. It's not about the fight sweetie, haven't I told you already. It to make him realize that he actually misses me" Blue replied unabashed. Yellow only stared at her friend for a moment before finishing her coffee. Yellow was surprised Blue had managed to stay out of eye and ear from Red and Green while the whole time being so close in the Viridian Forest. Granted they had been as far as the Safari Zone in Johto once in their trips.

Standing up the brunette grabbed Yellow by the arm, "Come on it's time to go. I have a surprise for you hon."

They left the small café in Viridian. "You know the boys were supposed to come home yesterday, you should go see Red." At the statement Yellow's cheeks tinted the same color.

"N-no I don't quite think that is a good idea." She defended herself weakly and sped up towards her home. Blue keep pace easily with the short women.

When they reached the cottage Blue ran ahead into the cozy two bedroom house. It was small and suited for only a few people with a tiny living room and kitchen. Yellow loved it because it was just right for her.

Blue went straight to her guest bed room and gnawed on her lip to keep from laughing. With her bags in tow she exited the room. "Well Yellow, I'm on my way back home. I have a confession to collect."

"Oh you're leaving?" The amber eyed girl hugged her friend closely.

"Yeah. I don't want to be caught in that horrible storm that's coming up she pointed out showing the dark clouds that have been expected for a week now. Yellow nodded in understanding she figured Blue would use the storm to her advantage in some way with Green.

Blue picked up her bags and left without another word on her way to Pallet Town.

Yellow sighed and closed the door to her cottage. She feel onto the coach that faced away from the entrance of the room. She hardly looked to see anything as she crashed into something hard and lumpy. Her heart froze. What was this, did she put something on the coach before she left. Sitting up on her knees she pulled back the blanket to see a mop of dark spiky hair. Red.

Yellow fell into the ground with a crash and screamed. This roused the battler from the sleep. Sitting up he rubbed his head. Looking around he frowned and looked aware trying to find where he was and what had woke him up but when his eyes found the blond on the ground he frowned.

"Yellow?" the girl nodded once "What am I doing here?"

The girl stood up shakily and backed up a step. "I don't know, Blue just left an-"

Nothing needed to be said after that. Both teens looked at each other and Yellow sighed and walked to her kitchen just as the storm rolled in and the windows went awfully black. "I'll get some tea ready. You may be here for a while." She scanned the counter tops when she found her tea pot and a sticky note attached to it.

_'You needed a little help getting your prince charming so I just had him delivered for convenience. You're Welcome. ~ Love Blue"_

* * *

**Well isn't that nice. I'm sure Yellow and Red with have plenty of fun together for the storm to pass. I wonder how Blue got home. Well tell me what you think. Question- Who do you think I should do in a chapter? What should the problem be?**


	3. Bonding Time

**Um. Yeah. So If you haven't figured it out yet. I have nothing to do with my life at the moment. So yeah. Heres more. **

* * *

_**Silver and Crystal**_

_**"A good friend will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing. A best friend will kick the crowd's butts for leaving you."**_

Silver scanned the darkness his metallic eyes narrowed in the night. Listening to the surroundings he made sure he would not be caught. Deciding he was safe he started to climb up the crooked old oak tree he had claimed many times before. It started when him and Crystal were sent on a mission together they had bonded surprisingly well. He found her a good friend and she found him interesting. So once a week one of them would sneak over to the others house, either for a training session, dinner, or simply to hang out. But they did it at night for a challenge, thrill, and so no one else would find out.

Neither wanted Gold to find out because of how that would turn out. Crystal believed he would be perverted about it and tells everyone after twisting the story around into completely bogus and embarrassing lies. Silver thought that Gold would get jealous and angry and possibly slip into his rage mood and even though they could handle that it could mess up something.

Since it was Silvers turn to sneak over he had to make it through Cherry Grove and climb into the locked house. His light feet slipped into the only open window and he landed in a dark empty room. Finding the fact she wasn't waiting for him odd. So he called out. "Crystal?"

No answer. He frowned and brushed his hair out of his face as he exited the room. Now that he was in the hall way he could hear the TV on in the living room so he went down the stairs. "Crystal?" He asked towards the dark living room a muffled squeak and a figure sat straight up.

"Oh Silver! Sorry, I forgot to tell you my mom was gone again I could of let you through the door." She apologized and sunk into the couch. "You might as well sit down, because I'm not going anywhere."

With a scoff the boy walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch. The girl wore her hair down and loose and clad in long fuzzy sleep pants with stars and navy blue cami. He felt warm in his boots and jacket so he shed the unnecessary clothing and tucked his legs onto the couch when his feet came in contact with something icy cold.

Sitting up looked to were the offending object was to find a gallon of ice cream sitting on the sofa. "Is that ice cream?" He asked with curious and almost worried manor, Crys never ate a lot of sweets at one time so finding a whole thing of ice cream was weird.

She didn't even flinch her eyes still attached to the screen she nodded. "Yeah, and on the table there's chocolate, chips, soda, and cheese puffs. Silvers eyes were wide as he stared at his friend. Then it occurred to him.

"_Ohh_.. Um- I'll go get some bowls." He got up and went into her kitchen and got two large bowls and spoons before returning to the living room. Now that he cared to look the living room was a mess and completely uncharacteristic for the girl. "You're a mess Crys."

She looked over at the red head that had to part of her sofa again and stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't care give me that bowl." She reached up for the bowl that he held out of her reach.

"Dammit Silver give it here!" she growled at him as she pushed of his shoulder to take the bowl from him and fell back into her side of the couch with a grunt. He smiled faintly at her feistiness.

"Well someone's a grouch." He murmured which only received a quick glare. He soon found himself digging into the snacks with appetite that outmatched the girls and watching the TV screen with nearly as much interest.

"That's stupid, why would they listen to one girl because she doesn't like the other one?" He asked with disbelief as he dug into the bag of chips before Crystal snatched them from him.

"Because she's pretty and she's the alpha. What she says goes." Crystal explained like it should be common knowledge.

"Have you seen her team? It's one stupid eevee that probably hasn't battled once in its life. Anyone could challenge and beat her!" He argued not getting why she got her ways from her looks which weren't even in his taste.

Crystal rolled her eyes and kicked her leg which now was resting over Silver's lap so it hit his full stomach. "Don't be stupid Silver. It's popularity, it's how life works. All you have to do is be liked by a mass and if you say abandon the girl you abandon her." Her tone was like she was preforming an analysis and Silver knew it only meant she has worried about it before.

"Well that's stupid. I would have you back weather they said so or not." Silver told her patting her leg once in a friendly manner.

Crystal smiled and looked at her friend. "I can't say the same." His silver eyes glanced at her but she continued. "I'd be busy kicking their asses for being mean to you." The two teens glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**So well that was one of my favorite ones to think about. Because I mean Silver and Crystal bonding beneath Gold's nose. They're so cute and OOC You know why? Because it's obvious what's going on with Crystal, and Silver well he's had a few years to get used to Crys and goof of just a little.**


	4. Bad Choices

**Ok. I'm going to warn you I got weird by the time I started writing this. So yeah. I know it's weird and stupid but I like it. **

* * *

_**Gold and Sapphire**_

_**A good friend will comfort you when he rejects you. A best friend will go up to him and ask, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"**_

Crystal and Ruby was normally sensible people but they did stupid things. One of the worse or best things they ever done was force Gold and Sapphire together for a day. This did start off well of course; when the two were dismissed by their counterparts they were cranky. When two cranky are forced together things get static. When things get static fights break out and that's what happened or so it seemed. When Ruby got paranoid about leaving Sapphire alone with a unrestrained pervert he went to check on the two only to find Sapphire straddling Gold as the two threw punches and curses at the other.

Of course this did not go over well with Ruby and the three found themselves sitting in a circle in Crystal's office. When the two were forced to talk it out they surprised the others by falling out in laughter. Having planned the stunt to get the others attention they had already gotten past their cranky states and left the baffled coordinator and catcher alone.

This was over two years ago. Little had changed in the two. They spent lots of time going between Johto and Hoenn whenever they could to the displeasure of Ruby and sometimes Crystal.

Today the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn groups were all meeting at Red's house waiting for the arrival of the Sinnoh trio who would be in the next day. Perfect time to screw with people.

Sapphire had mentioned a certain someone who still denied her feelings and Gold had come up with a plan to embarrass the boy.

The blue eyed girl had already started the prank and all it took was a little extra booze from Gold and she was brave enough to do so. Walking up to Ruby with Gold watching from the side Sapphire talked a little too loud and immediately caught onlookers.

"Hey Ruby!" She announced standing only to close to the boy she looked up from her lower stand point with a glare that required attention which only brought the problem for looking straight down her face and low cut shirt. Face flushed he took a step back and tried to avoid eye contact with her at all.

"What do you want women?" He demanded looking shamefully at the curious eyes of fellow dex holders.

"Do you want to go out with me?" She asked boldly her eyes shooting over his shoulder at the smirking Gold amongst shocked faces.

Taken aback he flushed Red, "Sapph this isn't the place to talk about this!"

But the girl had sighed and turned away calling out. "I told you Goldie" with a snickering tone.

Gold himself only came up to Ruby and told in front of his Junior with bright gold eyes boring into him. "Dude. Why? Do you not swing that way? I'm cool with that in fact-" He was soon silenced by a slap to the face by a enraged Crystal who had caught on to the scheme and had got to him first. Soon Silver followed and the two dragged him away from the situation.

Poor Ruby was left standing alone in the middle of the room with a horrified face. He wasn't sure what had happened in the past few moments but he was pretty sure Sapphire was upset so he wanted to give her space. When he noticed all the eyes on him he freaked out.

"I KNOW I'M HOT BUT DAMN." He stormed away with a straight face.

A few hours later Sapphire and Gold sat cross legged in the grassy field while Sapphire, sobered up after a cool shower and short nap, lobbed a ball between the two. "So he thought they were looking at him because of his attractiveness?"

Gold laughed and nodded to the brunette. "Right Wild Girl" She cracked a smiled where her fangs protruded just a little more.

"That's hilarious Goldie Bear." She winked at the nickname. "I say we get Crystal next time."

"Really super serious girl? She never falls for our tricks though." Gold said narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the brunette.

"Well you know how her house is old? Well it could easily be haunted right?" She said sneakily.

"Sapph that's great! Oh. I've passed her house a few times before at night I think she keeps a window open. We could get into it there. It'd be no problem." He said planning the night in his head already and the sly grin mimicked the one on his partner in crime.

Needless to say that was a very interesting night.

* * *

**You should get the hint at the end. Refer back to the last chapter if you don't. I'm almost done with this story. I might do short side stories one day to add to it but idk.**


End file.
